Perfect
by Snupin
Summary: It's Severus's birthday and Lucius gives him an interesting peresnt.


It's Severus's birthday again and Lucius decides to give him an interesting birthday present.

A/n I know there is a bigger age difference between Lucius and Severus but I changed it to just one year to fit the story. I hope you like it!

* * *

The sun rose above the horizon, dreamily flooding Hogwarts with light. A persistent sun beam penetrated the thick velvety curtain that covered the only window in the Slytherin boy's dorm. It wormed its way into one of the boy's beds and shone cheerily at its occupant. Severus Snape opened his eyes and glared at the light.

'Happy Birthday Severus,' he muttered sarcastically to himself, flinging an arm over his face in a vain wish to get back to sleep. His dream came back in a rush, shocking the boy out of his hopes of sleep. It seemed that Black and Potter weren't happy to bother him in real life they now tormented him in his dreams too.

Muttering angrily at the stubbornness of sunshine and the unfairness of life he fell awkwardly out of bed and strode over to the showers, the lush carpet dampening his light footfalls.

The thin boy stripped off his baggy pyjamas and stepped in the shower stall. Severus sighed deeply as the hot water cascaded over his bony form erasing the worry of his upcoming day. He took his bar of soap and began scrubbing his pallid skin raw. _I hope those arsehole Gryffindors can leave me alone today. _The room filled with steam and the hum of water drowned out the sound of someone entering stealthily into the showers.

Resigning himself to his embarrassing fate Severus exited the stall, grabbing a towel on his way out. Strong arms grabbed the boy around the waste making him squeak.

'Why so tense Sev?' A certain blonde Slytherin whispered in his ears. Severus relaxed visibly.

'Please Lucius don't do that again you'll give me a heart attack.' Lucius just grinned evilly and pulled the naked birthday boy against his own equally naked body. Severus blushed deeply as he felt his blood reroute south. 'Happy Birthday Severus. How old are you now?' He whispered into the younger boy's ear, his breath ghosting over Severus's neck.

'16,' he managed to gasp as his blonde boyfriend pulled him back into the shower stall. 'Lucius I've already showered,' he said in protest, his voice coming out as a faint whisper.

'I thought I taught you to wait for me _before_ you shower. Perhaps I haven't been clear enough.' The blonde boy turned the valve allowing hot water to pour onto their bodies. Severus's cock became harder as Lucius stood in front of him and captured his lips passionately. He enthusiastically wrapped his arms around the other boy's muscular shoulders, enjoying the welcome distraction from his problems causing Lucius to smirk into the kiss.

Severus whimpered at the loss of lips but moaned as Lucius reattached them on his neck.

'Actually I have a better idea,' the blonde said thoughtfully against Severus's skin, turning off the water. He led the confused but intrigued boy out of the showers and towards his dorm.

'No Lucius,' the boy started panicking, 'I'm sorry I may be 16 now but I... I'm not ready for,' he was cut off as Lucius turned around kissing him reassuringly.

'Don't worry love I know. Just trust me ok?' He continued pulling the reluctant boy over to the satin covered bed. Severus was very grateful that his room mates were all still asleep. He allowed Lucius to push him down on the bed, so he was lying flat, and then watched as his boyfriend closed the curtains, casting a muffling charm on them. As he watched his lithe boyfriend move back over him he smiled proudly.

'What?' the blonde questioned looking at Severus's odd smile.

'Nothing it's just I feel lucky to have such a hot boyfriend,' he blushed at how brash his words sounded.

Smirking Lucius leaned over Severus and licked the boy slips, making him whimper. 'Me too love.' The blonde boy started kissing down Severus's chest stopping to nibble gently on one nipple. Severus gasped softly, yet audibly, at the sensation. The elder boy continued his path down; stopping to dip his tongue into the aroused boy's bellybutton Severus moaned and arched his back off the soft bed.

Lucius grinned up at Severus at the sight of the boy's erection. He placed light kisses over Severus's left hip, making his way inward. Lucius lifted up his head and breathed a hot breath over the weeping erection, making the young boy cry out in pleasure. Grinning wickedly at the reaction he gave the other hip the same treatment while running his hand sup the inside of Severus's thighs. Taking the young boy completely buy surprise he ran his tongue up the hard length in front of him. Severus's breath caught in a choking moan in his throat as his hips rose slightly.

Lucius looked up to see the Slytherin's eyes closed, head tossing from side to side. He grinned one more time before opening his mouth and taking Severus into his mouth.

'Oh God, Lucius!' The boy screamed as his hips bucked violently into the warm moist mouth, making Lucius gag slightly at the sudden length being shoved down his throat. The 16 year old gripped his hands in Lucius's long silky hair as Lucius held onto Severus's hips to stop himself from being chocked again. He started a slow up and down rhythm, his tongue swirling every time he came close to the head.

Lucius could tell that Severus was getting close. The dark haired boy's breathing sped up and grew more ragged. Lucius sped up the rhythm with his mouth again. Severus's eyes clamped shut as he screamed in pleasure. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Lucius's head flew back down again and Severus released his seed into the blonde's mouth.

Lucius rolled onto his side pulling the boy next to him so they could catch their breath.

'Best birthday ever.' Severus said between pants, making his beautiful boyfriend smile affectionately at him. _Everything is just perfect_ thought Severus before falling asleep in Lucius's strong, comforting arms.

* * *

I hope you liked it! please review!


End file.
